


Ехидна

by Remira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про блондинку, чудовище и мафию за дверью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ехидна

– Микото, что ты делаешь?!

– Заткнись.

Вокруг было темно, хоть глаз выколи, и тесно – так, что выражение про глаз следовало понимать буквально. Изумо уже успел поцарапать руку обо что-то и обтереться щекой о шершавую стену.

Микото – это сумасшедшее, непрошибаемое чудовище, из-за которого они не успели убраться вовремя! – жарко сопел над ухом. И облизывал шею. И лез руками туда, куда совсем не просили.

– Микото, прекрати немедленно! Если нас застукают...

– Да похрен, кому мы нужны? Им и так неплохо.

Изумо внутренне сокрушённо взвыл. Выть вслух было нельзя – за дверью крохотной подсобки босс наркоторговцев развлекался со своей шлюшкой. Девчонка стонала так, будто была готова немедля отдать богу душу. Или тому, кто кинет пачку хрустящих бумажек потолще.

Как их вообще угораздило? Изумо до последнего верил, что подобные сцены случаются только в безвкусных романах и мыльных операх.

Поток праведных негодований прервала рука, ловко пробравшаяся за ремень брюк и сжавшая задницу. Изумо дёрнулся, кажется, случайно заехав Микото плечом в подбородок – звук клацающих зубов был весьма характерным. Злобные тихие чертыханья – тоже, но домогательства прекратились, и Изумо перевёл дыхание. Им всего-то и нужно, что переждать. Потом босс-трудоголик уберётся восвояси, они заберут списки торговых точек, за которыми пришли, и все мирно и спокойно разойдутся по домам...

– Я мог бы потолковать с ним или просто поджарить, разве это не решит проблему?

... или нет.

Изумо стянул очки – стали видны смутные очертания предметов и кривоватая ухмылочка Микото – и аккуратно убрал их в карман.

– Нет, не решит. Уберём главаря, и все мелкие банды, ходившие под ним, перегрызутся между собой, а нам только разборок на улицах не хватало. Я же уже всё это объяснял.

– Знаю, но тогда этот упырь не трахался в нескольких метрах от нас без какой-либо защиты.

– Можно подумать, тебя смущали его шкафоподобные мальчики на побегушках.

– Ха.

– Вот именно.

Через несколько минут стоны стали откровеннее, дыхание Микото – раздражёнее. В полумраке было видно, как он отвернулся, ковыряя створку металлических жалюзи, пока в итоге не отогнул её. По глазам резанула полоска света.

– Микото... – устало позвал Изумо.

Тот цыкнул и продолжил смотреть на парочку, а Изумо – на него. Свет выхватывал участок открытой кожи на плечах и кончики волос, казавшихся в темноте багровыми. Изумо бессознательно облизнул губы и подался ближе, тоже выглядывая наружу.

Танаки – крупный, но довольно подтянутый мужик, заправлявший половиной подпольного наркорынка Шидзуме – трахал миниатюрную крашеную куклу, мощными движениями протаскивая ту по столу и подтягивая назад. Девчонка надсадно стонала, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, и царапала чужие руки наманикюренными коготками.

– Девка под кайфом.

Изумо поморщился.

– Думаешь?

Микото отпустил переборку и хмыкнул.

– Чую.

– Это всё равно не наше дело.

– Как скажешь.

На душе было муторно, но чувствовать себя виноватым Изумо не собирался. Они не Чип и Дейл, а Микото даже не благородный принц – король уличной шпаны, отбирающей героин у богатых и продающей его законникам.

Тем не менее, желания смотреть на недовольного Короля, изображающего подпору для стены, не было, поэтому в этот раз Изумо сам приоткрыл жалюзи.

Кадр был как на заказ: парочка трахалась боком к ним, было видно и стройные икры, лежащие на плечах мужика, и колышущиеся в такт толчкам маленькие груди с острыми торчащими сосками, и как тёмный член появлялся и исчезал у девчонки между ног.

Изумо с неудовольствием отметил, что собственное тело реагирует на зрелище вполне однозначно, и лёгкое возбуждение, вызванное чувством опасности и близостью Микото, переросло во вполне красноречивый стояк. Просто прекрасно. Можно подумать, ему мало духоты и жара, облизывающего спину настойчивым липким языком.

Стоп, что?!

Развернулся Изумо вовремя, как раз, когда первые искры пламени скользнули по запястьям сложенных на груди рук Микото. Глаза у него уже светились, и взгляд этих глаз сулил отнюдь не райские кущи. Скорее что-нибудь из репертуара «Божественной комедии» Данте. Проклятье! Изумо был барменом и знал толк в коктейлях. Гремучая смесь, получавшаяся, если смешать неудовлетворение, раздражение и злость Короля, была опаснее, чем коктейль Молотова, брошенный в толпу.

Изумо вцепился Микото в плечи, лихорадочно соображая, как его можно отвлечь. Взгляд упёрся в плотно сжатые губы.  
Обжимания под носом у противника определённо не входили в планы на эту ночь и были откровенной блажью, которую мог позволить себе Микото, но не Изумо. Однако пальцы уже мяли ткань майки, азарт будоражил кровь, а выход казался банальным и гениальным в своей очевидности.

Чужой рот был горячим, язык отзывчивым, и переключался Микото по-прежнему моментально. Изумо даже вздохнуть от облегчения не успел, как тот уже с силой притиснул его к себе, погладил спину через рубашку, потянул за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и впился в подставленную шею, наверняка оставляя шикарный засос. Коллекции платков Изумо никогда не грозило остаться невостребованной.

Стоны снаружи прекратились, Танаки о чём-то тихо переговаривался с подружкой, но сосредоточиться на их голосах совершенно не получалось – в ушах у Изумо вовсю грохотала кровь, а мысли упорно концентрировались только на медленных чувственных поцелуях, от которых его мелко потряхивало и сильнее тянуло в паху. Микото тёрся об него, как подросток, и это было невыносимо – хотелось чувствовать не ткань, а гладкую кожу, и чтобы не в дурацком чулане, где их в любой момент могли обнаружить, а в нормальной кровати и... к чёрту, какая разница, когда тебя так целуют и шарят чуткими умелыми руками под рубашкой?

Изумо немыслимым усилием заставил себя отпихнуть Микото и неловко развернулся, стараясь не задеть локтями полок и прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью. Девчонка опять тихо стонала – они что, вообще заканчивать не собираются?! Да и хрен бы с ними, сейчас Изумо куда больше занимал не желающий поддаваться ремень.

Пряжка звякнула, когда он уже всерьёз раздумывал, стоит ли её просто расплавить и не вставит ли ему за это Микото. Изумо в принципе был не против, но только если позже – сейчас хотелось другого. Взять в рот, провести языком по нежной коже от основания к головке, слизывая солоноватые капли смазки. Погладить дрожащие бёдра и смять в ладонях ягодицы, нащупать вход, осторожно гладя и раздвигая тугие мышцы кончиками пальцев.  
И, честно говоря, Изумо не видел причин отказывать себе в этих маленьких желаниях. Тем более что Микото сам послушно подавался навстречу, и эта покорность обычно всё делавшего по-своему человека заводила больше, чем любая он-лайновая порнушка.

Впрочем, долго кайфовать ему не дали. Микото не был бы собой, если б пренебрег паскудной привычкой спускать друзей с небес, с размаху припечатывая мордой об грешную землю. Вот и сейчас – запустил руку в волосы, сжал и надавил, навязывая собственный темп. Изумо чудом не подавился, торопливо расслабляя горло и позволяя члену ритмично скользить по языку как можно глубже. В отместку сильнее надавил на вход, проталкивая пальцы на две фаланги, ощущая, как гладкие стенки сжимаются вокруг.

Изумо поднял взгляд вверх: Микото кусал собственное запястье, жмурился – из-под нет-нет, да приподнимавшихся ресниц было видно светящуюся радужку. Движения стали совсем беспорядочными, и Изумо плотнее обхватил член губами, свободной рукой придерживая Микото за бедро, когда в нёбо ударила тёплая струя.

Отдышавшись и утерев губы рукавом, попробовал было поправить собственный стояк, но смог только тихо охнуть, – Микото резко вздёрнул его вверх и сам опустился на колени, шустро сдирая брюки. Пришлось ухватиться за полки, чтобы не налететь спиной на дверь и устоять на ногах.

Хватило ему буквально нескольких минут, и ещё столько же Микото лениво вылизывал промежность и живот, игнорируя сбивчивый шёпот Изумо и попытки отстраниться. Может быть потому, что Изумо сам не чувствовал искренности в своих словах, а может – потому что этот урод, как ни крути, всё-таки действительно делал лишь то, что хотел. Иногда Изумо было обидно, что его игнорировали подобным образом, но по большому счёту – это притягивало. Скучать рядом с Микото не приходилось в любом случае.

К слову о том, чтобы прислушиваться к нему...

– Эй? Кажется, Танаки наконец убрался.

Снаружи и правда было не слышно ни звука. Микото поднялся и приоткрыл жалюзи, пока Изумо торопливо приводил себя в порядок.

– Ага, – Микото отозвался уже из кабинета, и Изумо не сумел подавить нервный смешок.

– Да уж, в красноречии после секса тебе не откажешь.

Микото, первым делом двинувшийся к окну, обернулся к потрошившему стол Изумо, непонимающе хмурясь, однако стоило тому поправить воротничок, – сразу как-то подозрительно весело ухмыльнулся:

– Зато все хорошо потрахались.

Изумо вздохнул. Вот ведь... ехидна.

_© Remira, 16/08/13_


End file.
